This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle to vehicle (V2V), vehicle to infrastructure (V2I), collectively referred to as V2X, technology relies on vehicles transmitting Basic Safety Messages (BSM) over a dedicated short range communications (DSRC) radio to all other surrounding vehicles in the vicinity. The SAE J2945/1 document defines the rules to be used when transmitting BSMs. Due to wireless channel capacity limitations, a congestion control algorithm has been defined to control how often BSMs can be transmitted and what transmit power should be used when the message is transmitted. In low congestion conditions, vehicles will transmit more often (for example, at 10 hertz) and with higher transmit power, while in higher congested conditions, vehicles will transmit less often (for example, at 1 or 2 hertz) and/or with lower transmit power.
Currently, V2X congestion control algorithms have been developed and tested either in simulation environments or using complex test beds with hundreds of devices transmitting enough packets to create the necessary congestion. The device under test is then analyzed and confirmed to be transmitting at the desired rate and with the desired transmit power under different levels of congested environments.